Make this go on forever
by Mah Potter
Summary: Relances da mente de Gina Weasley durante o seu quinto ano, desde o instante em que ela termina com seu namorado até a sua viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry e Gina. Missing moments de EdP.


**Sumário:** Breves relances dentro da mente de Gina Weasley no final do seu quinto ano – desde o instante em que ela ouve uma estranha notícia ("Harry gosta de você!") até a volta no Expresso de Hogwarts.

**Avisos: **Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que escrevi H/G, então não posso garantir 100% que os personagens estão tão fiéis quanto eu sempre tentei fazê-los. Mas coloquei muito esforço nessa fic, e espero que agrade ;)

Eu não a leria se não gostasse de: Harry e Gina (claro), romance cheio de momentos fofos, um Harry cavalheiro e romântico, um Rony inesperadamente gentil, um pouco de angst e mais de 10 mil palavras.

**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencentes a Rowling - eu só estou me divertindo com eles por alguns momentos. A música, _Make this go on forever,_ é cantada por Snow Patrol.

**Dedicação: **Para a Patty; Feliz 18 anos, amiga.

**

* * *

**

Make this go on forever

**I**

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
_

Hermione está rindo de um jeito muito errado – é _feminino _demais, _alegre _demais, _tolo _demais – e isso está me dando nos nervos. Principalmente porque a cena é toda errada; ela deveria estar me consolando por ter acabado de terminar com meu namorado, deveria me aconselhar a estudar para os N.O.M's – eu já desisti de estudar, claro: nunca vou conseguir passar em Aritmancia, então qual o ponto? -, e mais do que tudo, _não deveria _estar rindo como se fosse uma adolescente boba ou... _Lilá Brown._

- Hermione – chamo, seriamente. – Você é melhor do que isso. Então, por favor, quer parar de rir?

Ela não pára, claro. Há lágrimas de verdade brilhando em seus olhos e sinto a revolta se agitando dentro de mim – gostaria, mais do que nunca, de não me sentir culpada por ter deixado escapar para Rony que ela havia beijado Krum. Porque aí eu poderia falar _exatamente_ com quem ela se parece.

- Eu tenho que terminar essa redação – tento. – Eu tenho exames em junho, se lembra?

Mas nem a perspectiva de eu falhar nos exames a faz parar de rir – fico realmente preocupada agora, porque é essa garota à minha frente a pessoa que vem me enchendo todo o ano para que eu levasse os estudos a sério – ela me deu uma agenda de Natal, por favor! Hermione deveria se preocupar com a minha educação.

- Se você não parar de rir – começo, em uma voz ameaçadora -, vou contar para Rony com quem foi a sua fantasia com os Feitiços para Devanear.

Isso é suficiente para fazer o riso sumir de sua face – me sinto só um pouco culpada quando a vejo corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Como você sabe? – ela pergunta, numa voz mortificada. Ironicamente, agora _eu_ sinto uma vontade de rir.

- Você não me contou como foi – explico, sorrindo abertamente. – Então eu deduzi que havia sido com ele... Porque nós somos amigas, mas tem coisas que eu não quero saber do meu irmão – e estremeço com a idéia de Rony vestido como pirata. – Agora, você pode me explicar porque eu terminando com meu namorado faz você querer rir?

- Ah! – a risada volta aos olhos dela. – Isso foi riso reprimido. Eu estou esperando há _séculos _para te contar. É tão divertido!

Espero que ela continue, meio impaciente.

- Hermione? Qual é a piada?

- Não é piada – ela responde, ofendida. – É sério.

Isso claramente não faz mais sentido nenhum – talvez Hermione tenha tomado uma Poção da Loucura, ou talvez Rony tenha a beijado – isso faria com que qualquer um ficasse alterado_._

Exceto Lilá Brown, porque ela sempre foi estranha.

- Mas você estava rindo...

- Claro, mas não por causa do que eu _sei._ Eu estou feliz porque estive certa o tempo todo.

Reviro os olhos.

- Hermione... Você _sempre _está certa, qual é a novidade nisso?

E me sinto inclinada a concordar com Rony da próxima vez que ele disser que Hermione _gosta _de se sentir superior aos meros mortais sem seu cérebro.

- É que eu não tinha certeza nisso – ela admite, parecendo envergonhada. – Sempre foi muito possível, muito provável, mas... Bom, Harry é tão _cego _às vezes.

- Ele usa óculos – replico, imediatamente, porque não quero perder a piada. Então, o impacto do que ela disse me atinge e estreito os olhos. – O que Harry tem a ver com isso?

- Huh? – ela exclama, incoerentemente, parecendo agora culpada.

- Eu quis dizer, o que Harry tem a ver com você estar rindo assim que eu disse que terminei com Dino? – Hermione dá de ombros, olhando o teto. Continuo desconfiada. – Você está muito estranha hoje. Para começar, você não deveria estar incentivando que eu voltasse com ele?

Ela parece surpresa.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Foi o que você fez quando a gente brigou em março – respondo, e me sinto boba por ter que lembrar Hermione de algo. Ela não é a bruxa mais inteligente do mundo, ou coisa assim? Ela _deve _se lembrar de tudo. – Disse que não valia a pena brigar por algo bobo, que nós nos dávamos bem...

- As circunstâncias eram outras – Hermione explica, em um tom displicente. – Acho que você e Dino tiveram um ótimo relacionamento, mas não era para ser eterno. Você mesmo me disse isso.

Ah, então a memória dela _está _perfeita.

- E, de qualquer jeito, ele não é o único homem do mundo – ela acrescenta, e seu sorriso é muito malicioso agora, enquanto ela me fita como se esperasse que eu interpretasse sua linguagem codificada.

Mas nem todo mundo tem seu cérebro evoluído, Hermione_._

- Eu não estou pensando em ter um outro relacionamento tão cedo – comento, olhando pesarosamente para os pergaminhos e livros à minha frente. – Um esse ano já foi cansativo demais.

Os olhos de Hermione estão brilhando de repente, e sei que ela está segurando o riso.

- Talvez o cansaço tenha a ver com a pessoa, e não com o relacionamento.

Não posso discordar dela – mas, afinal, Hermione está _sempre _certa. Foi assim quando ela me disse que eu deveria seguir em frente, deveria conhecer outras pessoas, ser mais eu mesma – eu gostava de conseguir falar a vontade pela minha casa, com _ele_, sem ter que virar uma pimenta. Ela estava certa quando disse que Michael Corner seria uma boa companhia para mim. E provavelmente está certa agora, enquanto fala que meu problema era com Dino Thomas, e não com relacionamentos – porque eu gosto da parte de andar junto, gosto da parte de beijar, ter encontros, mas não com alguém que sente uma obrigação de ser cavalheiro a cada dois segundos...

E, de repente, eu estou de volta à estaca zero: Hermione está rindo, alegre e boba.

- Hermione? – pergunto, com um suspiro pesado. Ela me olha, sorrindo tanto que espero que seu rosto comece a brilhar de felicidade.

- Diga que eu estou certa – ela pede, e ergo as sobrancelhas.

- Você sempre está, então para que eu preciso dizer isso?

Ela suspira, exageradamente.

- Você vai dizer que eu não estou, assim que eu te contar o que eu descobri.

Encaro-a, encorajando-a a prosseguir. Hermione lança um olhar a nossa volta, para garantir que ninguém vai nos ouvir – ok, porque a Sala Comunal está quase vazia agora, e só há nós duas em frente à lareira -, respira fundo e me diz:

- Harry gosta de você.

Minha sobrancelha continua erguida.

- Eu sei – digo, confusa, porque isso é bem óbvio para mim. Nós somos amigos, Harry conversa comigo, é melhor amigo do meu irmão, e eu nunca fiz algo para que ele me odiasse. Amigos supostamente _gostam _de seus amigos.

- Você não entendeu – Hermione retruca, ainda sorrindo. Ela está tremendo de excitação. – Ele _gosta _de você. Como um rapaz gosta de uma garota. Daquele jeito cheio de corações, que envolve atração física e psicológica. Harry. Gosta. De. Você.

A frase ecoa na minha cabeça diversas vezes – o rosto de Hermione se destaca de seu corpo, e, por um instante, tudo que vejo é ela me dizendo isso. Então, a imagem muda, e quem está me dizendo isso é _ele_. Seus olhos verdes estão fixos nos meus, brilhantes por trás dos óculos, e a sua voz é profunda como sempre: _eu gosto de você_. A imagem dos meus sonhos mais antigos.

E faz anos que despertei.

- Você está errada – eu murmuro, quando me lembro de como falar. O sorriso dela não se abala.

- Não estou – Hermione diz, sua voz com a mesma confiança de quando ela disse a frase proibida. _Não vou mais pensar nisso, não vou. _– Estive esperando semanas para te contar.

- Você não está certa – digo, calmamente. – Mas, só porque sou curiosa, por que teve que esperar?

- Eu não queria te influenciar – ela diz, displicente. – Você estava com Dino, e, depois de tanto tempo, não era justo que Harry pudesse atrapalhar a sua vida. Não que tenha adiantado, no final, mas...

- Não é justo – eu concordo, interrompendo-a. – Para que ressuscitar essa história? Eu não vou voltar a ser aquela garota que corava...

- Claro que não! – Hermione parece indignada. – Não é por ela que Harry está apaixonado!

_Apaixonado. Paixão_. O sentimento está crescendo – e, a cada instante, é maior uma chance de recaída.

- Você não pode só esquecer esse assunto? – pergunto, num fio de voz, olhando-a tentativamente.

- Por que eu faria isso?

Lanço um olhar exasperado a Hermione.

- Porque é impossível ele gostar de mim!

O rosto dela é uma máscara de incredulidade.

- Por que "impossível"?

Fito seu rosto, agora tranqüilo, e sinto vontade de gritar – é impossível porque _é impossível. _Harry não tem nenhuma razão para gostar de mim – eu não sou absurdamente linda ou absurdamente encantadora; eu sou a mesma pessoa que ele conhece há anos, simples Gina Weasley – e mesmo que eu fale muito mais em sua presença agora, isso não mudou tanto do ano passado para esse. O que poderia ter de tão diferente? A não ser...

- Os olhos de Harry ficaram menos nublados agora que ele não se preocupa tanto com a opinião de Cho Chang – Hermione comenta, em um tom distraído, como se acabasse de ler minha mente. – Bons o suficiente para que ele veja novas pessoas.

- Eu não sou uma nova pessoa – retruco, automaticamente.

- Você é uma nova versão de si mesma – Hermione explica, do mesmo jeito que me ensinaria um feitiço complicado. – A sua versão que não tem medo de Harry Potter. A versão que encantou Harry.

Não consigo deixar de revirar os olhos.

- Isso é tão absurdo.

Ela suspira, impaciente.

- Você é uma garota, Harry gosta de garotas, então, primeiro, sempre foi possível. Segundo, você é linda, e mesmo que Harry tenha demorado algum tempo para notar isso, ele te acha linda. Terceiro, você fala com Harry, ele te responde, vocês _conversam_... O que é mais do que ele e Cho devem ter feito – ela acrescenta, franzindo a testa. – E, quarto, vocês passaram muito tempo juntos durante as férias.

- Tanto quanto você e Rony – replico, com um sorriso positivamente nervoso. Eu não vou me deixar acreditar, não vou.

- É, mas eu não vejo Harry olhando todo bobo para mim ou Rony – Hermione diz, me olhando criticamente. – A questão é que foi mais do que vocês já tiveram nos últimos cinco anos. Foi tempo o suficiente para que ele realmente te conhecesse. Para que você se tornasse totalmente Gina Weasley na cabeça dele, e não apenas a irmã do Rony.

Estremeço com a escolha de palavras dela.

- Mas é isso que eu sempre vou ser – retruco. – A garotinha que ele salvou da Câmara Secreta. A irmã do melhor amigo. A garota com uma paixãozinha...

- A mulher que o cortava quando ele começava a ser estúpido – Hermione me interrompe. – A mulher que não aceitou ser deixada para trás ano passado. A mulher que joga quadribol tão bem quanto ele. A mulher que ele respeita. – Ela suspira. – Quando você vai se olhar direito? Você cresceu, Gina, e Harry sabe disso. Ele _admira _isso.

_Ai, droga_. O dia começou bom – o tempo estava agradável, o dia estava ensolarado, eu me diverti na aula de Feitiços. Então, a noite chegou, e o que parecia ser um encontro legal com Dino se transformara em briga – eu não entendia bem o porquê, mas ele resolvera ser excessivamente cavalheiro naquela noite, me ajudando a passar pelo retrato – como se eu _precisasse _de ajuda para andar. E, agora, Hermione me dizia que Harry gostava de mim.

- Só pense sobre isso por um instante – Hermione pede, numa voz paciente e gentil. – Só pense que isso _pode _acontecer. Pense que _aconteceu._

E, por um longo instante, tenho uma imagem de uma Hermione mais nova conversando comigo, dois anos atrás. Nós estamos sentadas no mesmo lugar que estamos agora, mas posso ver a janela atrás de nós coberta de neve, e há garotas passando pela Sala, rindo para si mesmas.

"_Você vai se divertir no baile", eu estou dizendo, olhando alegre para Hermione. "Aposto que Krum será maravilhoso"._

"_Espero", Hermione diz, nervosa. "Você também vai, Neville é um amor"._

"_Eu sei que ele é", falo, mas o meu sorriso não sai tão verdadeiro quanto eu quero. Porque há algo dentro de mim se agitando. Eu não vou com ele..._

"_Harry não sabe o que está perdendo", Hermione declara, de repente, me olhando atentamente. Sorrio para ela, grata pelo conforto, mas ela meneia a cabeça. "Não, eu estou falando literalmente. Ele não sabe, porque ele não te conhece"._

_Meu olhar é confuso._

"_Claro que..."._

"_Não. Você é uma pessoa totalmente diferente quando ele está presente... E você não tem idéia do quanto isso é chato, Gina. Porque eu te conheço, e tem tantas coisas em que vocês são absolutamente iguais... Tem tantas coisas em você que Harry poderia gostar. Mas você não mostra isso a ele, você se esconde"._

"_Você não entende", eu murmuro, desanimada. "Eu quero que ele me veja, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me pergunto: por que ele me veria?"._

"_Você precisa de confiança, Gina. Mais do que isso, você precisa se ver. Você é linda, jovem, despreocupada. Vá viver sua vida, se divertir, conhecer outros"._

"_Você quer dizer... Eu e Neville?"._

"_Não precisa ser ele, mas qual o problema? Saia com algumas pessoas, se sinta bem"._

_Abaixo a cabeça por vários segundo; quando a levanto, Hermione parece saber exatamente o que estou sentindo._

"_Não é traição, porque você não deve nada a Harry", ela diz, sua voz calma e confiante._

"_Eu não vou sair com alguém só para fazê-lo me ver, Hermione", murmuro, e ela concorda com a cabeça._

"_Claro que não. Você vai sair com alguém, por você"._

_Fito o fogo por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir._

"_Eu iria gostar de conseguir não ficar vermelha quando Harry está no mesmo lugar", digo, mais animada. O rosto dela se quebra em um sorriso._

"_Seria bom. Você é tão cheia de vida, Gina! E, quem sabe", Hermione parece sonhadora, "um dia vocês dois possam acontecer. Só não viva esperando por esse dia"._

_Eu concordo. "Se for para acontecer, irá. Se não, é uma pena"._

- Aconteceu – murmuro, para mim mesma, fechando os olhos e me apoiando na poltrona. Ok, Gina, só _finja _que todos aqueles olhares de Harry durante as férias eram de uma pessoa que estava, pouco a pouco, se apaixonando por outra. Só finja que ele realmente pareceu triste e surpreso quando você disse que tinha que se sentar com Dino. Só finja que aquele olhar dele, após ter encontrado você e Dino se beijando, não foi um olhar indignado de um irmão, mas um olhar de alguém que sente uma súbita raiva, ciúmes puro... – Ai, Deus.

Abro os olhos com força, e Hermione me devolve o olhar com certa superioridade. Sinto uma vontade brusca de azará-la: _por que - _por quê?! – _ela foi colocar esses pensamentos na minha cabeça?_

De repente, cada pequeno gesto de Harry tem um sentido totalmente diferente – o jeito que ele me abraçou assim que ganhamos o primeiro jogo, apertando-me em seus braços para logo em seguida evitar me olhar. O sorriso que ele tinha enquanto me fitava decorando a sala no Natal. Aquela pergunta, meio incisiva, que ele me fez após o primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade, querendo _garantir _que eu e Dino não havíamos ido até Madame Puddifoot's – _"Ah, é um lugar realmente ruim. Você e Dino não perderam nada", _ele me disse, com um sorriso estranho... de _alegria?_

- Eu odeio você – murmuro, irritada, para Hermione. – Pode me fazer parar de pensar nisso? Até o "bom-dia" que o Harry me deu hoje soa diferente.

- É porque _foi _– Hermione retruca, sem piedade. – Ele nunca diz isso para mim, ou para Rony. E não o vejo indo até o final da mesa para dizer bom-dia para Neville ou Dino ou – ela faz uma careta – Lilá. Não que ele precise procurar por Lilá, porque ela está sempre em cima do Rony...

- Não mais, acho – retruco, e isso causa um sorriso surpreso nos lábios dela. – Eles pareciam estar brigando até agora... – Suspiro. – Foi uma noite horrível para o romance por aqui.

- Foi muito azar, você não acha? – Hermione pergunta, com um olhar de sabedoria, que me faz entender imediatamente que ela está escondendo algo.

- Azar?

- É, pense nisso por um instante. Como você me disse, por que você brigou com Dino?

- Eu sei que foi por uma coisa bem estúpida – digo, assumindo uma posição protetora -, mas é a quinta vez que peço para ele não me segurar enquanto passo pelo retrato.

- Não seria estranho se não tivesse sido ele quem tivesse te puxado?

Fito-a, incerta.

- Seria.

- A pessoa teria que estar invisível... E teria que ter muita sorte para passar pelo retrato exatamente na hora em que você e Dino estavam entrando.

- Invisível como em "debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade"? – pergunto, e Hermione torna a soltar sua risada estranha.

- E teria que ter sorte como em "acabado de tomar Felix Felicis".

- A poção que Harry ganhou? – pergunte, distraída, e demoro um segundo para entender o que ela quis dizer com tudo isso. – Oh.

- Harry é a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo hoje – Hermione acrescenta, numa voz falsamente displicente.

- Ele não tem nada a ver com eu ter terminado com Dino – retruco, numa voz agitada e fervorosa. – Nosso namoro iria acabar a qualquer hora.

- É, mas acabou _justamente _hoje, cinco minutos após ele ter toda a sorte do mundo ao seu favor.

- Ah, droga – exclamo, quase gritando, o que faz os dois garotos do primeiro ano, do outro lado da sala, me olharem. Hermione parece preocupada comigo, principalmente depois que aperto minha têmpora com força. – Por mais absurdo que seja, acho que você pode estar certa.

- Eu costumo estar – Hermione diz, sem modéstia. Fito-a, desesperada.

- O que eu faço agora? – pergunto, imaginando que a qualquer hora Harry poderia entrar pelo quadro, e eu estaria totalmente desprevenida.

_Não seja a garota que cora, Gina, não seja. _

- Nada, por enquanto – Hermione responde, sorridente. – Continue a agir normalmente. Se eu não estiver errada, ele vai te chamar para sair a qualquer hora... Assim que tomar coragem de explicar isso para Rony.

- Rony?

- Ah, você conhece o seu irmão – Hermione suspira, meio pesarosa. – Todo ciumento e protetor. Aposto que Harry vai ficar nervoso.

Lembro da volta para casa no ano passado, da conversa com Rony no Expresso de Hogwarts. Encontrar alguém melhor da próxima vez. _Hum._

- Isso é bobo, porque Rony já deixou claro que prefere Harry comigo que Dino.

- Ainda assim, Harry não sabe. Eu contaria a ele se ele fosse pedir minha ajuda, mas Harry não vai – o olhar dela se perde. – Ele _sabe _que eu vou rir quando me contar.

Bom, então ele estaria evitando a risada de Lilá dela – Harry seria esperto se não contasse... Não que eu esperasse que ele tivesse algo para contar.

_Eu gosto de você._

A frase proibida volta a minha mente, com mais força que nunca. É pior ainda, porque ela parece real agora – eu não estou mais fitando Hermione, mas um homem lindo, mais alto que eu, com óculos e cabelos despenteados. Seus olhos verdes estão ardendo nos meus, tão cheios de carinho que perco a respiração – e seus lábios, rosados, se aproximam dos meus, enquanto ele fala a frase proibida mais linda que eu já ouvi: _Eu gosto de você, Gina Weasley._

E posso ouvir minha própria voz dizendo: _Eu também gosto de você, Harry, não importa o quanto eu tenha tentado não gostar, tenha tentado esquecer..._

- E o que você vai dizer quando ele te chamar para sair? – Hermione está me perguntando, mas não posso focar seu rosto.

_Eu gosto de você, Gina, quer sair comigo?_

E eu sei exatamente a resposta que eu daria.

- Você ainda gosta dele? – Hermione torna, em uma voz baixa, como se só então aquilo lhe ocorresse. Fito-a como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça, mas a minha resposta sai em um tom baixo.

- Eu não sou mais aquela garota para a qual você disse que "um dia, poderia acontecer".

- Claro que não.

Respiro fundo.

- A melhor parte de poder ficar humanamente perto de Harry – murmuro – é que ele se torna _humano _para mim. Eu costumava sonhar com ele, sabe, quando eu era menor. Harry Potter _é _um herói, sempre vai ser. Mas Harry... Ele grita, ele tem problemas, ele chora, ele ri... Ele é real. Eu gosto desse Harry. É esse que eu queria que me olhasse diferente, me convidasse para o baile...

Fecho os olhos.

- Se ele me chamar para sair? Eu diria sim, porque essa sempre seria a resposta – franzo a testa, com um sorriso conformado. – Eu pareço patética?

Hermione me abraça.

- Não. Só... Romântica.

Abraço-a de volta.

- Não se preocupe – ela me diz, calma. – Eu estou certa.

Fecho os olhos, e, por um instante, acredito totalmente nisso.

* * *

**II**

Não há verde no mundo mais bonito do que a tonalidade dos olhos de Harry – isso é uma espécie de verdade universal para mim, porque não preciso procurar dentro todas as folhas da Amazônia, ou todas as variedades de sapos cozidos. Eles são únicos. São lindos, perfeitos para o seu rosto.

Obedecendo a esse pensamento, fito o resto de sua face, sentindo uma vontade crescente de tocá-la com a mão, e não com a bolsa de gelo como estou fazendo agora. Eu gostaria de saber como é a textura da sua pele, o seu calor. Gostaria de sentir a ponta do seu nariz gelado, gostaria de mexer no seu cabelo, apenas para vê-lo mais rebelde e me divertir com isso. Gostaria de beijar sua cicatriz, só para prová-lo que não é nada mais que uma marca sem importância, igual a que tenho no meu braço. Gostaria de entender porque os olhos dele estão brilhando para mim, olhando meu rosto com a mesma atenção que eu tenho enquanto examino o dele. Gostaria de saber por que minha mão está parada sobre a têmpora dele, sem mexer como eu deveria, - eu devo estar queimando-o com o gelo, mas Harry não parece notar, e também me esqueço disso. Os lábios dele, até então moldados em um sorriso, se abrem quase imperceptivelmente, e posso ver seu rosto se aproximando do meu.

Meu coração dá um pulo, quase doloroso, mas não penso na dor. Não penso em nada. Só sinto.

- Gina – ele murmura, sua voz baixa, profunda, e meu nome parece eterno em sua boca. – Eu...

A porta do vestiário se abre, e nós dois pulamos; Harry recua, olhando para qualquer lado que não o meu. Ele sorri, muito forçadamente, para Rony, que também está sorrindo.

- E a cabeça, Harry? – meu irmão pergunta, animado, enquanto eu me abaixo para pegar a bolsa de gelo que caiu da minha mão. Volto a colocá-la na têmpora dele, sobre o roxo, e Harry sorri para algum ponto à esquerda de mim.

- Melhor – ele diz, simplesmente, como se acabasse de ignorar a careta que fez quando voltei com o gelo. Rio, e minha risada parece aliviar a tensão que sinto.

- Você quer dizer tão bem quanto uma pessoa pode ficar após dezesseis balaços – retruco, e Harry revira os olhos, meio embaraçado.

- Dezesseis? – Rony parece impressionado. – Você que deveria ser o goleiro, Harry... Só não sei como você não viu o último. Veio _direto _na sua cara.

Harry cora, e acho isso engraçado – o rosto dele está irradiando calor quando ele se vira para Rony.

- Eu estava distraído – Harry murmura, num fio de voz.

- Deve ter sido uma distração muito boa para dezesseis balaços – Rony retruca, parecendo se divertir. Inesperadamente, Harry sorri também, seu olhar perdido.

- Foi – ele sussurra, numa voz tão baixa que só eu posso ouvir. O olhar dele se prende ao meu e, por um instante, eu me esqueço totalmente que Rony também está presente. – Uma linda distração.

Apesar de saber que não há razão nenhuma para isso, posso sentir meu rosto esquentando – mas não estou corando de vergonha, apenas de... Esperança e prazer.

- Bom, você vai querer prestar mais atenção no jogo – Rony diz, e embora ele esteja alheio a nós, de costas, é suficiente para que eu e Harry desviemos o olhar. – Não vai querer perder o pomo.

- Harry é o capitão, Rony, ele sabe disso – replico, e então sinto meu olhar brilhando de malícia. – Então talvez o capitão queira se lembrar de prestar atenção no pomo.

- O capitão vai tentar – Harry retruca, e então estamos brincando, sem que haja nenhuma... _tensão romântica _entre nós. Só dois amigos, se divertindo, como se estivéssemos de volta à Toca e ainda fosse verão. É muito mais fácil assim.

- A gente tem que se trocar – Rony comenta, olhando para Harry. – Sua cabeça já está menos dolorida? – Harry acena, despreocupado. – Ok, Gina, saia.

- Como? – pergunto, chocada, e Rony não parece culpado.

- Nós vamos nos trocar, você não pode ficar aqui – ele explica, pacientemente. Reviro os olhos.

- Eu tenho _seis _irmãos caso você tenha se esquecido, Rony – digo, irritada. – O que teria aqui que eu nunca tenha visto antes?

As orelhas de Rony ficam vermelhas, mas ele continua firme.

- Harry – ele responde.

- Ah – ergo as sobrancelhas, ignorando bravamente que meu rosto continua vermelho. Mas evito olhar para Harry. – E Harry tem algo que eu nunca tenha visto?

- Eu não sou seu irmão – Harry murmura, e parece magoado por ter que dizer isso. Minha expressão suaviza.

- Eu sei que não – explico, com mais calor na voz, mais uma vez ignorando Rony. – Eu só não gosto do jeito que ele falou.

Subitamente, Harry também parece ignorar o seu melhor amigo.

- Ele só foi bobo – ele me garante, com um sorriso acolhedor, e sorrio de volta.

- Ei! – Rony está com a testa franzida. – Desde quando você fica do lado dela?

- Se você disser que é porque sou o lado mais fraco, você está morto, Harry Potter – ameaço, e Harry olha de mim para Rony, parecendo perdido.

- Eu... Ah, Rony... Quis evitar uma briga?

Solto uma risada, e Rony me segue, parecendo achar a desculpa de Harry muito válida. Dou meia volta, para sair, e Harry me chama de volta.

- Você vai me... isto é, vai esperar pela gente? – ele pergunta, parecendo preocupado com isso.

Fito seus olhos verdes e me perco neles, feliz.

- Se você disser que é porque é perigoso lá fora...

Ele ri.

- Não, não é – Harry me garante, na mesma voz profunda que usou quando disse meu nome. – Eu... – ele meneia a cabeça, suspirando. – Nós gostamos da sua presença.

- Diga por você mesmo – ouço Rony dizer, mas isso só faz Harry sorrir mais.

- Claro que vou – murmuro, lançando-lhe um olhar tranqüilo. Estou sorrindo, muito tolamente, quando fecho a porta atrás de mim, e me encosto na parede, esperando.

* * *

**III**

Dou uma última escovada no cabelo, e fito meu reflexo no espelho – tudo parece em ordem, se eu contar o que foi possível fazer com meu cabelo molhado. Suspiro, despreocupada, pego minha vassoura e saio do vestiário, cantarolando uma música qualquer, que tenho uma vaga impressão de ser natalina – o que seria ótimo se não estivéssemos em maio...

- Ops! – sou trazida bruscamente a realidade, quando vou de encontro a alguém. O xingamento morre nos meus lábios quando descubro que acabei de ser derrubada por Harry Potter, e estou fitando diretamente seus olhos esverdeados. – Ops – falo de novo, mas a palavra sai baixa e lenta dessa vez.

- Eu não sabia que você ainda estava aqui – ele diz, estendendo a mão para que eu a pegue. Faço isso e me arrependo no mesmo instante.

A mão dele é quente, forte, e se prende a minha com perfeição, como se tivesse sido feita para se encaixar a minha. Seus dedos se entrelaçam naturalmente com os meus, e, quando me ergo, estou muito próxima a Harry, me perguntando vagamente como pude comparar seus olhos a sapinhos cozidos – eles são incomparáveis, são maravilhosos, são únicos.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo – murmuro, e não entendo porque minha voz está saindo tão suave, tão profunda.

- Foi bom te encontrar – ele sussurra, sua cabeça abaixada em minha direção, dando um passo quase distraído para mais perto de mim. – É tão difícil te encontrar sozinha.

Há um estranho calor subindo pelo meu pescoço, mas me recuso a corar.

- E por que você queria ficar sozinho comigo, Harry? – pergunto, olhando-o sem piscar. Outro passo, quase minúsculo.

- Eu queria...

E, de repente, há passos altos correndo em nossa direção, e Harry recua dois passos, sua mão se soltando da minha, olhando para longe.

- Queria te sugerir um lance de quadribol que você poderia... Ah, olá, Rony – ele diz, como se só tivesse então reparado no amigo.

- Harry – meu irmão diz, soando alegre. – Eu estive me perguntando onde você estava.

E Harry parece alheio à expressão desanimada que tem em seus olhos.

**

* * *

**

IIII

É nove da manhã de um sábado, e estou sozinha na Sala Comunal – todos partiram para o café da manhã, e prefiro o silêncio e a paz para me concentrar; não é exatamente _fácil_ ter jogado na posição de artilheira por noves meses, e, de repente, ter que ser apanhadora – jogar contra Cho Chang não me anima particularmente, claro...

Ouço passos vindo do Dormitório Masculino e não desvio o olhar do fogo; a maioria dos Grifinórios me diz palavras de confiança, e imagino que devo tê-los impressionado pelo jogo no ano passado, mas todos eles parecem desanimados por Harry não poder jogar. Como eu.

Maldito livro. Maldito Malfoy.

- A vida é difícil – murmuro, irritada, jogando um pergaminho à toa na lareira. O fogo estala.

- Nem me diga.

De repente, minha aceleração cardíaca dispara. Ignorando isso, me viro e sorrio para Harry, tentando consolá-lo.

- Não vai comer nada? – ele pergunta, soando preocupado. Dou de ombros.

- Sem fome. Muito nervosa.

A mão dele se estica, apertando meu ombro de leve.

- Você vai se dar bem – Harry diz, cheio de confiança. – Não é como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes – ele brinca, e fico mais animada por ele conseguir encontrar uma piada nisso.

- Você quer dizer pegar o pomo antes de Cho Chang? – pergunto, meus olhos brilhando pela piada. Ele pisca, parecendo surpreso.

- Cho? Eu tinha me esquecido... – E, diante do meu olhar curioso, ele cora. – Eu não tinha pensado antes que você iria jogar contra ela. Na verdade – ele sorri para si mesmo -, faz um tempo que não penso nela.

- Oh – murmuro, sem saber exatamente o que eu dizer. Há algo no meu estômago, muito parecido com asas de borboleta, que está me fazendo querer rir de repente. – Isso é bom?

- Acho que sim – Harry responde, desviando o olhar. Nós ficamos em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos. – Você não vai descer?

- Preguiça – murmuro, em explicação. – Estou calculando meu tempo para ir direto até o campo.

Ele parece desanimado.

- Você vai fazer falta – garanto, e agora é minha mão que está no _seu _ombro. – Não existe melhor jogador que você.

Há algo brilhando nos olhos dele, bem fraquinho.

- Bom, eu conheço uma artilheira... Mas eu não posso contar quem é, ou ela vai ficar muito convencida.

Sorrio.

- Vou tentar não ficar – e, antes que ela possa dizer algo, eu completo: - Eu sei que você está falando de mim, Harry, não precisa esconder.

- _Convencida_ – ele brinca, e, por um instante, nós ficamos apenas nos olhando. – Pelo menos você terá Dino por companhia – Harry murmura, sua voz neutra, seus olhos avaliando cada mudança em meu rosto.

- E...? – pergunto, sem hesitar.

- Talvez vocês possam reatar – ele sugere, sem sorrir. Sinto um buraco no estômago agora.

- Eu não gostaria de fazer isso – murmuro, fitando-o seriamente. Minha mão brinca à toa em seu cabelo. – Faz um tempo que não penso em Dino.

- Oh.

A sombra de um sorriso passa pelos olhos dele, e Harry vira a cabeça, como se não quisesse que eu o visse.

- Eu tenho algo para você – ele declara, de repente, se levantando. – Me espere só por um momento, ok?

E, antes que eu possa dizer algo, ele some na escada para o seu quarto. Cinco minutos depois, Harry está de volta, me fitando cheia de expectativas, trazendo sua vassoura em sua mão.

- Tome – ele diz, me entregando sua Firebolt. Meus olhos estão arregalados enquanto pego a vassoura.

- Harry...

- E isso – ele acrescenta, mostrando seu distintivo de capitão.

- Harry, eu... Sinceramente, sua Firebolt? E talvez Katie fosse melhor...

- É só um empréstimo – ele me explica, sorrindo. – Não que você precise de uma vassoura mais rápida para ganhar de Cho, mas achei que seria bom. E, como eu disse, você é a melhor jogadora, então, esse distintivo... – o olhar dele cai para a minha blusa, e Harry cora. – Er... Talvez você deva colocá-lo.

Sinto meu rosto corando também, mas faço o que Harry disse. Quando volto a fitá-lo, descubro seu olhar em minha face, não fixo em um ponto, mas analisando cada detalhe mínimo.

- Obrigada – falo, minha voz não mais alta que um sussurro. O olhar dele é tão cheio de adoração, que jogo meus braços ao redor dele e o abraço, evitando seus olhos. – Obrigada – repito, meu tom agora quase desesperado.

_Ele gosta de você_, Hermione está me dizendo, e quero acreditar nisso mais do que em qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

- Gina? – ele me chama, e recuo um pouco o corpo para fitá-lo, meus lábios tremendo, minhas mãos agora livres ao lado do corpo. – Boa sorte no jogo.

Tento sorrir em agradecimento, mas o sorriso sai falho.

- Eu deveria descer – murmuro, sem me mover; sem parecer perceber, Harry coloca suas mãos em torno dos meus braços, com cuidado.

- Você deveria – ele concorda, sem notar que está me segurando no lugar.

Eu não posso me mover. Eu não quero me mover. De repente, apesar do _timing _não ser o mais perfeito, apesar de, nos meus sonhos, a ocasião ser mais feliz, tudo que eu quero é beijá-lo – mesmo que ele, afinal, não goste de mim, mesmo que ele me rejeite depois, eu só quero um instante de felicidade...

- Gina? – a voz de Hermione me desperta e recuo, saindo facilmente dos braços de Harry. Ele também recua, olhando sem sorrir para Hermione, que está parada em frente ao quadro, o rosto cada vez mais rosa. – Ah... Rony está te chamando.

- Eu vou vê-lo – Harry diz, passando por mim sem me olhar. – Antes da detenção... – E o quadro se fecha silenciosamente atrás dele.

Hermione suspira.

- Eu atrapalhei algo, não foi? – ela pergunta, em uma voz cheia de remorso, e consigo sorrir para ela, ainda que tristemente. – Desculpa, eu realmente não sabia...

- Não tem problema – digo, andando até ela, segurando a Firebolt. – Não era a hora certa – e Hermione me olha, sem entender. Dou de ombros. – Eu também te devo desculpas – murmuro, quando saímos pelo quadro. – Não devia ter explodido com você, mas eu estava tão irritada pela detenção e com Malfoy e Snape que...

- Quadribol – Hermione resmunga, seus lábios se retorcendo em um sorriso. – Eu já aprendi que causa alterações nas pessoas, principalmente em Weasley's. – Abraço-a com minha mão livre, rindo. – E o que estava acontecendo entre você e Harry?

Penso no seu rosto próximo ao meu.

- Nada – respondo, sinceramente. Então minha face explode em um sorriso. – Mas tenho uma boa intuição sobre hoje.

**

* * *

**

V

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss in your first time that I felt connected to anything  
_

Sei que estou correndo porque o vento passa por mim, agitando os meus cabelos; os rostos das pessoas ao meu lado estão fora de foco, mas não reparo nelas. O meu olhar está preso no homem que acabou de entrar na Sala Comunal, a pessoa que esperei desde que senti o pomo de ouro preso entre meus dedos.

Então, apesar de estar correndo, o rosto dele é totalmente nítido para mim – posso fitar cada detalhe, desde a cicatriz vermelha em sua testa até o furo no queixo. Posso notar a cor rosa dos seus lábios, o tom corado da sua face, os seus olhos verdes – deixo esse detalhe por último, porque os olhos dele me prendem. Estão brilhando, cheios de uma luz que nunca vi antes. Determinação. Certeza.

E, de repente, sinto isso também. De repente, me sinto conectada a Harry, e me parece certo jogar meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, meus pés erguidos para que meu rosto possa ficar no mesmo nível que o dele.

Por um instante, um único segundo, meu olhar encontra o dele. Verde e castanho.

E então seus lábios tocam os meus, não tentativos ou curiosos como se esperaria, mas cheios de uma convicção, sem temer qualquer tipo de rejeição. E estou respondendo sem dúvida nenhuma, sem achar que pode ter sido sem querer ou que ele possa estar sob o efeito de uma poção qualquer.

Porque sentir o calor dos seus lábios me faz calma – ainda que minha pele esteja ardendo e meu coração esteja acelerado, todo medo bobo que eu tinha de que Harry não pudesse gostar de mim some, para ser substituído pela tranqüilidade. Nós _fomos _feitos para ficarmos juntos – Michael, Dino, Cho, ninguém importa, porque eu e Harry combinamos.

É natural a forma que seus lábios se moldam aos meus – como se fosse um instinto recém-descoberto, eu sei exatamente qual é a hora certa para fechar os olhos, para entreabrir os lábios, para apertar meu abraço e aproximar meu corpo do dele. Sei quando é a hora de acabar, e isso não me deixa triste ou apavorada – apenas cheia de paciência.

Então, muito lentamente, separo meu rosto do dele o mínimo que preciso – fito seu rosto, sorrindo de um jeito muito tolo, e Harry me devolve com a mesma expressão: como se não acreditasse bem no que tivesse acabado de acontecer. Seus olhos estão ardendo nos meus, cheios de carinho, e não sinto mais aquela vontade absurda de corar diante da adoração em seu olhar. Ele me faz sentir que _deveria _ser olhada desse jeito.

Há, subitamente, uma explosão de sons e lanço um olhar assustado ao nosso redor – eu havia me esquecido de que havia pessoas em volta. Por tudo que eu sabia, o mundo já teria terminado a nossa volta, e eu e Harry seríamos os únicos sobreviventes – de repente, é como se eu tivesse sido despertada violentamente de um sonho, e me descubro fitando rostos conhecidos; Hermione está sorrindo alegremente, Neville está batendo palmas, Dino parece chocado, Parvati e Lilá riem, Colin tira fotos, a maioria das garotas me olham furiosas – Romilda está mais para uma assassina – e Rony...

Não me importo particularmente com a opinião do meu irmão mais novo, mas eu sei que isso importa para Harry – e, por mais que eu queira beijá-lo novamente, também não quero ser causa de discórdia entre eles. Mas Rony, miraculosamente, consegue acenar e sorrir um pouco e descubro que, sim, a opinião dele faz diferença – porque eu _quero _que ele nos aprove juntos, eu _quero _que ele consiga ficar feliz por eu estar com seu melhor amigo.

Harry se vira para mim, sorrindo tranquilamente, e indica o quadro. Entrelaço minha mão com a dele, novamente maravilhada pela perfeição com que elas se encaixam, e caminho ao seu lado até a saída da Sala Comunal.

Harry anda alguns passos, então, assim que o quadro se fecha atrás de nós, ele pára – sua mão automaticamente me prende a minha cintura, me trazendo mais para perto, e ele leva aos lábios nossas mãos unidas, beijando as costas da minha, sem desviar o olhar. Então Harry as solta, e coloco minhas mãos em torno do seu pescoço, assim como fiz antes. Ele me fita, acariciando meu rosto.

- Gina? – ele pergunta, sua voz baixa, ignorando os quadros a nossa volta. – Posso te beijar?

Sorrio, aproximando meu rosto do dele com cuidado.

- Você não perguntou antes – murmuro, com um quê de acusação na voz.

- Estou tentando consertar isso – ele responde, distraído, seus olhos se fechando. – Achei que deveria ser um cavalheiro agora.

Estou sorrindo de ponta a ponta, transbordando de felicidade, enquanto meus lábios roçam os dele.

- Você não precisa perguntar, Harry – sussurro. – Nunca vai precisar.

E nós estamos nos beijando novamente; nos poucos instantes em que consigo pensar realmente, penso em como beijá-lo é diferente – ninguém antes me fez sentir desse jeito, cheio de felicidade e tranqüilidade. Beijar Michael e Dino era tão fisicamente bom quanto possível, mas havia sempre algo faltando – e agora, enquanto minha corrente sanguínea está acelerada, meu coração está batendo furiosamente no peito, e minhas mãos formigam, eu sei o que era. Harry.

Eu poderia gostar deles, mas nunca como isso – nunca houve essa certeza, essa crença súbita em _destino_.

Eu nunca me senti no céu antes.

Dessa vez, é a necessidade por ar que nos separa – ficamos abraçados, só escutando a respiração acelerada um do outro, enquanto as mãos dele fazem círculos em minhas costas. Então, sem que seja preciso nos comunicarmos, voltamos a dar as mãos e andamos por Hogwarts; ainda que a nossa caminhada pareça aleatória, não me sinto surpresa quando atravessamos a porta do Hall de Entrada e entramos nos jardins.

O sol do início da tarde ilumina todo o gramado, e nos sentamos à beira de uma faia, abraçados. Ainda que a paisagem seja linda, que o sol esteja refletindo nas águas do lago e haja flores a nossa volta, os olhos dele não se desviam dos meus.

- Eu gosto de você – Harry confessa, parecendo finalmente tímido. Deito minha cabeça em seu peito, ainda fitando-o. Sua frase ecoa na minha cabeça, sua voz soando ainda mais linda do que eu teria imaginado. Ele parece mais confiante. – Eu não sei quando isso começou, mas sei que percebi no dia em que te vi com Dino – e agora ele está franzindo a testa. Toco seu rosto com um dedo, e Harry sorri.

- Eu gosto de você – murmuro, respirando fundo. – Não desde a primeira vez que ouvi sua história, não desde o instante que vi aquele garoto fofo na plataforma, não desde o instante que você me salvou. Eu não sei quando começou, mas... – hesito. – Acho que eu sempre soube.

- Você é mais esperta – Harry brinca, beijando o topo da minha testa.

- Mas tive que esperar por mais tempo – retruco, e minha voz soa despreocupada, porque eu não me importo realmente em ter esperado. Desde o instante que nossos lábios se tocaram, eu _soube _que valeu a pena. – Não que eu me arrependa.

- Hum... Fico feliz – ele diz, e há uma sinceridade transparente em sua voz. Harry abaixa a cabeça, para me beijar levemente nos lábios. Ainda que não haja pressão em seu toque, meu pulso dispara.

Quando ele se separa, tudo o que posso fazer é fitar seu rosto cheia de carinho. Há uma parte de mim surgindo que não aparecia desde que eu tinha seis anos, quando insisti que ouvir a história de Harry Potter era muito mais legal do que ouvir contos-de-fada trouxas.

Essa parte faz eu me sentir como uma princesa encantada.

**

* * *

**

VI

O olhar de Rony é sério, mas a expressão tranqüila e divertida de Hermione faz com que eu evite retirar a varinha do bolso e ameaçar Rony. Ao meu lado, Harry também está calmo, sua mão ainda unida a minha, mesmo diante do olhar do meu irmão – talvez ele confie que Rony não arriscará nada enquanto há tantas testemunhas no Salão Principal; eu quero dizer, se Dumbledore espera que ele seja o _Eleito_, ele evitaria que Harry fosse atacado por um melhor amigo irritado, certo?

- Tarde boa? – Hermione pergunta, os cantos dos seus lábios tremendo como se ela evitasse o riso. Harry lhe devolve o olhar com neutralidade.

- Excelente – ele responde, se servindo de carne. – A sua?

- Não tão boa, eu imagino.

Sorrio.

- Claro que não, se Rony ficou irritado a tarde inteira – comento, e isso faz com que Rony descruze os braços e me aponte um garfo.

- Eu não estou irritado – ele retruca, e sua voz realmente soa tranqüila. Isso me surpreende. – Só estou esperando que vocês acabem a janta – e, há outra surpresa, quando reparo que Rony não está comendo nada.

- Ah – Harry parece preocupado. – Você vai me dar um longo discurso, certo?

Meu irmão dá de ombros.

- Envolve um discurso, sim – e ele olha para Hermione, como se pedisse uma indicação a ela. Ela lhe sorri, acenando, e ele parece mais confiante. – Só não vou falar agora, porque – ele aumenta a voz – não interessa a mais ninguém.

E, realmente, quando olho ao redor, descubro que há cada vez mais olhares sob eu e Harry e, particularmente, nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ainda que Malfoy pareça entediado, Dumbledore esteja sorrindo e Snape tenha os olhos estreitos, ignoro-os e continuo meu jantar. Harry sequer parece incomodado, mas ele me olha meio pesaroso.

- Desculpe por isso – ele murmura, mas fico feliz por ele também não querer soltar minha mão.

- Eu peguei o pomo, Harry. É a mim que eles estão olhando – brinco, e Harry ri com isso, seguido por Hermione. Meu irmão esboça um sorriso. – Aliás... - mexo no meu bolso. – Acho que eu deveria te devolver isso. - E lhe entrego o distintivo de capitão. – Fica melhor em você, capitão.

Harry me sorri, de um jeito tão lindo, que obviamente Rony resolve interferir. Ele tosse, quase distraído, e Hermione lhe lança um olhar de aviso – talvez ela pressinta que estou prestes a azarar meu irmão...

- Tem muita gente aqui – Rony murmura, e ergo as sobrancelhas, porque, para variar, ele está certo. – Vocês não vão querer se beijar em público.

Hermione explode em risadas.

- É – ela murmura -, como se eles nunca tivessem feito isso antes.

Rony revira os olhos.

Quando, finalmente, eu e Harry pousamos os talheres, meu irmão se levanta, nos olhando expectantemente. Dou de ombros e, ainda mantendo minha mão com a de Harry, saímos do Salão Principal. Hermione anda ao lado de Rony, murmurando algo para ele, mas meu irmão meneia a cabeça.

- Eu _sei _o que vou fazer – ele diz, confiante, e Harry me olha, meio preocupado, meio divertido.

- Você acha que eu vou ter que fugir do país? – ele me pergunta, sua voz falsamente séria. Sorrio para ele e, logo em seguida, lanço um olhar assassino às costas do meu irmão.

- Rony não faria isso – garanto, em voz alta. – Ele gosta de ter todas as suas partes inteiras.

Harry ri.

_- Quid agis_ – Hermione murmura, mas o quadro não gira. A Mulher Gorda olha para Harry e eu, toda sorridente.

- Ah! Eu _sabia _que vocês estavam juntos hoje cedo, eu _sabia_. Pareciam Lily e Tiago de costas, mas... AH! – ela grita, de felicidade, e sinto meu rosto corar. – Que lindo.

- É, muito lindo – Rony concorda, com uma careta. – Pode abrir agora?

- Hum – a Mulher resmunga, girando o quadro. – Lily não tinha um irmão chato.

- Você não conheceu a irmã dela – Harry murmura, sombrio, mas há a diversão em seus olhos ainda, e fico tranqüila.

A Sala Comunal está quase vazia; Rony escolhe um lugar mais distante do resto das pessoas, e sento no braço da poltrona de Harry, brincando distraidamente com seus cabelos pretos, do jeito que acabei de descobrir que ele gosta. Harry me lança um olhar, como se pedisse para não enfurecer Rony mais do que é necessário, mas ignoro-o; minha mão cai, para acariciar a sua nuca, e o sorriso dele me faz saber que eu venci isso.

Rony respira fundo, e Hermione o fita, pedindo silenciosamente algo.

- Eu preciso falar com você – meu irmão diz, e, para seu crédito, sua voz é calma. Harry respira fundo.

- Eu sei.

- Não com você – Rony revira os olhos. – Com a minha irmã.

- Eu? – pergunto, surpresa. Rony parece sério.

- Você terminou com o seu namorado há um mês – ele começa, e não consigo evitar interrompê-lo.

- Você também – lembro, sem esconder a acusação na voz. As orelhas de Rony ficam vermelhas.

- Mas eu não beijei ninguém hoje – ele retruca.

- Sinto muito por isso, Rony – murmuro, sorrindo. Harry ri.

- Mas Hermione está ao seu lado – ele comenta, em um tom displicente. Hermione também cora.

- Ei! – ela aponta o dedo. – Eu estou do lado de vocês há meses!

- Ou anos – murmuro ao mesmo tempo em que Rony fala, chocado.

- Você sabia deles?

- Ah, Rony... Não é minha culpa se você não via os olhares apaixonados que Harry dava a Gina – ela responde, e Harry fica vermelho.

- A questão – Rony torna, sua voz mais alta – é que Harry é uma pessoa emocionalmente abalada – Harry ergue as sobrancelhas -, e você já teve dois namorados...

- Harry teve uma – retruco.

- Cho não contou muito – Hermione discorda, e compartilhamos uma careta.

- Então, não quero ver você terminando com Harry em uma semana – Rony continua, sem se interromper. – O coração dele é frágil.

Eu e Harry nos fitamos.

- Er... Obrigado, Rony – ele diz, meio inseguro, e Rony lhe sorri só por um instante, antes de lhe apontar o dedo, acusador.

- Mas se _você _quebrar o coração dela, é você que não terá todas as suas partes inteiras.

Harry acena, parecendo levar a sério, mas eu solto uma risada.

- É, porque Você-Sabe-Quem vai parecer brincadeira comparada aos meus irmãos.

Hermione ri também, mas Harry me abraça.

- Ei – ele murmura, me olhando, a risada em seus lábios. – Aposto que Fred e Jorge sabem mais feitiços que Voldemort. Eles devem ter métodos muito mais cruéis de tortura.

Finjo um olhar pensativo.

- Gui deve te trancar em uma pirâmide, Carlinhos vai lhe oferecer aos dragões, Percy – faço uma rápida careta – vai te falar sobre caldeirões furados... É, é bom você não quebrar meu coração, Harry James Potter.

Ele sorri e se inclina para mim; subitamente, ele pára e se vira para Rony.

- Eu vou beijar sua irmã – Harry diz, calmamente, e sinto meu coração disparar. – Acho que você deveria desviar os olhos.

E, sem esperar resposta, os seus lábios estão nos meus, enquanto ignoramos as tossidas pontuadas de Rony.

- Como se eu quisesse ver – meu irmão murmura.

**

* * *

**

VII

Meus olhos estão quase se fechando; meneio a cabeça, tentando me distrair, mas não há nada em guerras antigas de duendes que seja suficiente para me acordar. Minhas pálpebras estão pesadas...

De repente, há dois braços ao redor da minha cintura, e um rosto pousado em meu ombro. Sorrio, de ponta a ponta.

- Harry – murmuro, e apesar do sono ter subitamente sumido, fecho os olhos quando sinto os lábios dele roçando meu pescoço.

- Sono? – ele pergunta, e solto uma risada baixa.

- Não mais – garanto, virando meu rosto para beijá-lo nos lábios, como se não estivéssemos na biblioteca. – Eu senti sua falta.

Ele suspira, pesadamente, e puxa uma cadeira, sentando-se ao meu lado. Olho no relógio – duas horas – e amaldiçôo Snape por deixar Harry cada vez mais tarde em suas detenções – como se o morcego soubesse que nosso tempo junto é limitado por causa dos meus estudos. Mas sábado e domingo são os únicos dias que temos juntos, sem que haja aulas interferindo...

- Como estão os duendes? – ele pergunta, olhando meu livro. Reviro os olhos.

- Em guerra, claro. Eles fazem outra coisa? – suspiro. – Já almoçou?

Ele nega com a cabeça, quase distraidamente. Sua mão está erguida e segurando minha face, seus dedos entre meus cabelos. Como se ele também lamentasse nosso final de semana limitado.

Olho ao redor, subitamente decidida, e fecho meu livro.

- Vamos sair – digo, jogando tudo dentro da mochila. – Vamos fazer um piquenique.

- Você não tem que estudar? – ele pergunta, preocupado, mas já levantado. Dou de ombros.

- Só Gui e Percy passaram em História da Magia, minha mãe não vai se preocupar. E, de qualquer jeito, nós _temos _que aproveitar essa chance – acrescento, num tom baixo e misterioso. – Se Hermione estivesse aqui, ela nunca iria aprovar.

Ele ri.

Meia hora depois, após uma breve visita às cozinhas, estamos na sombra daquela faia que é nossa favorita, servindo uvas um ao outro.

- Isso é _muito _melhor que duendes – murmuro, determinada, e Harry sorri.

- Definitivamente – ele declara, deixando o pote de uvas em cima da toalha e se inclinando para me beijar.

Posso sentir o sabor doce da uva em seus lábios; estou tão distraída com isso que só quando ele se separa eu reparo que Harry está deitado sobre a toalha, e estou totalmente inclinada sobre ele.

- Hum – murmuro, tentando ignorar o rubor que cobre minha face. – Acho que você fica muito frágil assim, Harry.

- Eu não me importo – ele murmura, erguendo sua mão e me segurando pela nuca; espero que ele me puxe para perto, mas seus dedos apenas tracejam pela minha pele, queimando-a. – É muito mais divertido.

- Mais uma tortura – retruco, tentando beijá-lo, mas Harry se desvia, e agora são seus lábios no meu pescoço. – Eu vou me vingar, sabe.

- É? – ele pergunta, despreocupado, e rio, baixinho.

- Assim que eu conseguir pensar claramente.

- Eu não estou te impedindo, estou?

_Ah, Deus_. Ele está, totalmente – porque _eu _me sinto frágil enquanto ele beija o meu pescoço, e uma de suas mãos desce pelas minhas costas, descobrindo uma brecha na minha camiseta. Estou absolutamente imóvel enquanto a mão dele acaricia minha cintura, desabotoando minha blusa até a altura do estômago.

- Eu odeio você – murmuro, em uma voz fraca, e ele ri.

- Sério?

- Se você não me beijar nesse exato momento, _sim_.

A risada de Harry retorna e, por um instante, me pergunto por que ele não ri desse jeito despreocupado e alegre mais vezes. No segundo seguinte, ele traz seus lábios aos meus, e é óbvio para nós dois que eu não o odeio.

Na verdade, eu tenho a crescente sensação de que é justamente o oposto.

**

* * *

**

VIII

_And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes_

A canção da fênix ainda está tocando. Fito o teto da minha cama, procurando padrões inexistentes ali. Por fim, desisto. Não tenho sono, não quero dormir, não quero ficar mais nesse quarto. A canção me traz lembranças demais – desde a Câmara Secreta até ao corpo de Dumbledore, adormecido no chão. Eu não quero pensar em mais nada hoje.

Eu só quero Harry.

Visto meu casaco e saio do dormitório. Minhas amigas não me impedem, apesar de ser três da manhã – elas estão sentadas em uma pequena roda, sussurrando para si, e me lançam um olhar. Ignoro-as, porque não quero pensar no pequeno interrogatório que elas tentaram me dar há poucas horas – não vou lhes explicar como foi lutar contra Comensais da Morte, como foi ver o rosto do meu irmão ensangüentado, o corpo de Dumbledore, o rosto desolado de Harry...

Ele está lá quando eu chego até a Sala Comunal, como se soubesse exatamente que eu preciso dele – ou, talvez, seja o oposto, e eu só tenha descido porque ele quer minha presença. Os olhos de Harry estão fixos em mim, sem piscar, e ele se levanta, me esperando em frente à lareira.

Eu me encaixo perfeitamente em seus braços, pequena como sou, e Harry beija minha fronte. Os braços dele estão me apertando, quase sufocando, mas não me importo – eu sei que há algo em mim que está o confortando nesse momento, e, Deus, ele merece isso. Harry já passou por muito hoje. E ontem. E pelos últimos 15 anos.

- Eu preciso de você – ele murmura, em uma voz desesperada, sua mão em meu queixo levantando meu rosto.

- Eu estarei sempre aqui – respondo, séria, e um mínimo sorriso aparece em seus lábios enquanto ele me fita. Não gosto do seu olhar – me traz uma sensação crescente de urgência e medo.

Harry está analisando cada detalhe do meu rosto como se não quisesse esquecê-lo. Como se fosse... Partir, e nunca mais voltar.

- Eu também preciso de você – sussurro, e há o mesmo desespero em minha voz. Mas ele não responde, e sinto algo comprimindo meu peito.

A realização me atinge em um momento, como um raio. _Ele vai me deixar._

Harry tem um caminho a frente, um longo e tenebroso caminho – e ele não pode me levar em sua jornada. Não se trata de eu ser jovem ou menos experiente – ele não pode arriscar mais ninguém sendo ferido. Trata-se dele e de Voldemort. Nem Rony, nem Hermione – eu apostaria a minha vida que ele tentará impedi-los de ir junto. Aposto outro vida que ele não vai conseguir.

Harry só vai _me_ deixar para trás.

Ele está me olhando ainda, seriamente, e posso ver a dor refletida em seus olhos verdes. Harry abre a boca, mas nenhum som sai – eu sei o que ele pretende fazer, e sei que vou aceitar isso, porque não há mais nada que eu esperaria que ele fizesse.

- Agora não – murmuro, com fervor. Sei que não faço sentido. – Só mais alguns dias...

Nós temos dois meses até ele ser maior de idade. Nós temos três dias até o Expresso nos levar para casa. Nós temos tempo – para que fazer isso agora, no meio da noite, se por mais três dias ainda estamos seguros?

- Agora não – ele repete, e posso ver um brilho de esperança surgindo em seus olhos. Mas quando seus lábios capturam os meus, o meu desespero aumenta.

A boca de Harry é feroz sobre a minha, cheia de uma fome que eu nunca vi antes – mas posso entender. Ele está com medo, sem saber quanto tempo teremos juntos. Talvez por isso sua mão esteja me trazendo ainda mais para perto, colocando meu corpo ao dele, e por isso seus lábios não queiram se soltar dos meus. Ele não quer acabar, não quer dizer adeus.

Somos dois, então.

- Nós temos tempo – eu sussurro contra sua boca, quando consigo recuá-la um pouco. Harry abre os olhos, assustado, mas lhe devolvo o olhar com tranqüilidade. Eu poderia chorar agora, mas odeio ser tão sensível, e Harry odeia garotas sensíveis.

Eu vou lidar com a futura separação quando ela chegar. Ele parece concordar com isso também, porque sorri mais honestamente, e me beija de leve nos lábios. Sentamos no sofá, e fico de costas a ele, apoiada em seu peito. Sinto Harry enterrando seu rosto em meus cabelos, aspirando meu perfume, enquanto sua mão acaricia a minha.

Fecho os olhos, e brinco de imaginar um mundo onde isso poderia durar para sempre.

**

* * *

**

IX

_The final word in the final seconds you ever learned to me was love_

O rosto de Hermione está calmo, ainda que seus olhos estejam ligeiramente vermelhos. Ela me fita com atenção, mas ignoro-a, ocupada em contemplar a paisagem que passa rápido por nós.

- Harry terminou com você – ela diz, de repente, e não há dúvida em seu tom, então não me importo em concordar.

- Maldita nobreza – murmuro, tranqüila. – Como se eu fosse gostar dele se ele fosse diferente – acrescento, erguendo as sobrancelhas distraidamente.

- Isso não significa que ele não goste de você – Hermione explica, como se temesse que eu pensasse o contrário. – Só que Harry teme te perder.

- Isso faz muita lógica – retruco, meio irritada, meio conformada. – Porque então _eu _deveria ter terminado com ele no primeiro dia. – Suspiro. – Eu sei, eu sei. Ele se _importa_. Só queria que ele parasse de me evitar.

- Ele não está te evitando – Hermione me contradiz, quase rindo. – Só acha que é muito importante acompanhar Rony pela décima vez ao banheiro.

- Afinal, meu irmão pode se perder – comento, também sorrindo, no instante em que a porta do compartimento se abre. Meu olhar automaticamente encontra o de Harry e, por um instante, ele me sorri totalmente. Então, como se lembrasse de algo, Harry os desvia, seu sorriso sumindo no mesmo momento que o meu.

Ele se senta ao meu lado, e volto a olhar para a janela.

- O que está acontecendo com vocês? – Rony pergunta, ignorando os chutes de Hermione. – Não que eu _queira ver_, mas vocês não deveriam estar abraçados agora, ou se beijando?

Eu e Harry olhamos para Rony, calmamente. Ele demora alguns segundos, antes que eu possa ver a realização chegando aos seus olhos.

- Oh. Vocês terminaram?

Contra minha vontade, sorrio.

- Deve ter sido bem óbvio se até você reparou, Rony – comento, e Harry solta uma risada, também involuntária.

Rony, porém, parece preocupado.

- Quem terminou com quem?

Harry suspira e desvia o olhar.

- Eu terminei – Harry murmura, seu tom tão desolado que sinto uma vontade enorme de estender a mão e massagear seus ombros. Então me lembro que casais recém-separados não devem fazer esse tipo de coisa íntima.

- Isso significa que você quebrou o coração dela? – Rony pergunta, mas parece mais uma afirmação que qualquer coisa. Harry parece ligeiramente preocupado, mas acena a cabeça. Vejo Rony franzir a testa, e sua mão formigar em direção a sua varinha.

Suspiro exageradamente.

- Meu coração está inteiro, Rony, você não precisa interferir.

- Mas ele...

- Harry fez isso porque _teve_, Rony. Do mesmo jeito que _teve _que ir atrás da Pedra Filosofal, me salvar na Câmara Secreta, lutar contra dragões, ir ao Departamento de Mistérios... Ele _tem _coisas para fazer, e isso não significa que ele queira.

Os olhos de Harry estão um pouco brilhantes em minha direção. Ignorando qualquer regra em relação a casais que acabaram de terminar, estico minha mão e a entrelaço com a sua. A mão dele é quente e confortável, e, mais uma vez, sei que nossas mãos foram feitas para ficarem unidas.

Estou sorrindo quando volto a falar.

- E meu coração estará esperando.

* * *

_Reviews?!_


End file.
